Laying Flowers on My Life
by sofia313
Summary: "Oh… It seems that I was wrong. You don't want to have sex with me. You want to kill me." She was supposed to be nothing more than Kol's dinner, but instead he ended up making an agreement with her. He would let her live until the sun would rise.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short AU story that doesn't follow TVD and TO storyline. Kol didn't die, he came to New Orleans with his family and they reclaimed the city.**

* * *

 _Is there a heaven a hell_  
 _And will I come back_  
 _Who can tell_  
 _Now I can see_  
 _What matters to me_  
 _It's as clear as crystal_  
 _The places I've been_  
 _The people I've seen_  
 _Plans that I made_  
 _Start to fade_  
 _The sun's setting gold_  
 _Thought I would grow old,_  
 _It wasn't to be_

 _Jem - 24_

* * *

Kol loved the nightlife of New Orleans. The bars, the nightclubs, festivals, it was like a buffet. He had the whole city as his playground, just like good old times. Nik could be the king if he wanted, Kol didn't want all that work. He wanted to enjoy himself. Elijah liked to lecture him about his feeding habits, but Kol had no intention to start using blood bags. The whole idea was nothing but disgusting. Why would he want to deny his nature? He was a predator; he enjoyed the thrill of the hunt.

Right now he was in a bar, looking at his dinner. A pretty little brunette who was dancing wildly around. She was wearing a short purple dress and high heels; it seemed that she has had couple of drinks already. Maybe a college girl or a tourist. It really didn't matter to Kol. She had been dancing for a while now, her eyes were closed and she was smiling while her arms were reaching up. Finally she headed to the bar counter.

"Hello there," Kol said smiling charmingly. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She glanced at him briefly and nodded.

"Sure."

Well, that had been easy.

"What are you drinking?"

She thought about it for a moment.

"I think I want to try… Bloody Mary."

"You've never tried it?"

"No, not yet."

Kol smirked and ordered her the drink.

"I'm Kol," he said while they waited.

"Hmm," she muttered absentmindedly.

"Here you are," the bartender said and handed her the drink.

"Thanks." She paused and glanced at Kol. "It was nice to meet you."

He frowned and followed her as she walked towards an empty table.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all."

She still seemed absentminded; she had a weird smile on her face.

"I didn't catch your name, darling."

"It doesn't matter," she replied.

"Really? Why is that?"

She sighed and looked at him.

"You're here because you want to have sex with me. Sorry, but that's not going to happen."

He had to admit that he was a little surprised, but he got over that quickly.

"Well, that's a little presumptuous, don't you think?"

She shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. Why else would you be here?" She paused and took a sip out of her glass. "Not bad."

"Hmm. Just out of curiosity, why are you here?"

"I wanted to dance," she replied.

"I see. And why did you let me buy you that drink?"

"Why not? And besides, I don't have any money."

He raised an eyebrow, he couldn't really decide if the girl was foolish or just arrogant. Either way she would be a nice dinner. He smiled and was just about to compel her when her eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh… It seems that I was wrong. You don't want to have sex with me. You want to kill me."

"Excuse me…"

He didn't have a chance to continue when she burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry," she giggled. "It's nothing personal, I just… If you would only know the irony in this…"

He stared at her as she continued laughing. Apparently she had some mental issues.

"Alright, darling…"

"Yes," she cut in.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes what?"

She smiled.

"I want you to kill me."

"What?"

"You heard me," she stated and took another sip out of her glass. "The thing is that I was planning to do it myself tomorrow morning. This was supposed to be my final night. A grand finale, you know."

For once he wasn't sure what to say. This was certainly a new situation for him.

"You were going to kill yourself?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. But since you want to do it for me… Well, I have no problem with that. The outcome will be the same either way."

"Why do you want to kill yourself?"

She frowned.

"That's my business and I'm not going to talk about it. Anyhow, would it be okay for you to wait until the morning? There are few things I would like to do before dying."

Her tone was very casual, like she would have been talking about something completely normal. He wasn't really sure how to react to this.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to wait until the morning and then…"

"…you can kill me," she finished. "Or then I'll do it myself. It's all the same to me."

He observed her for a moment; she smiled and tasted her drink again.

"You can come with me if you want," she said. "Or then we can meet here, however you like. Were you planning to do it in an alley or something?"

"Yes, probably," he replied.

"Hmm. Doesn't sound too bad. So, do you want to do it now or can you wait?"

"Well…"

He couldn't deny that he was intrigued. She was an amusing human.

"I suppose I can wait."

"Great," she said. "Thanks, I appreciate that." She paused and emptied her glass. "So, do you want to come with me?"

"Yes, I believe I do."

"Okay then. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Kol was amused as he observed the girl who was sitting opposite him at the table. They were in a sleazy diner; she had ordered pretty much everything on the menu. Her eyes were closed as she kept taking bites out of everything. He had settled for a cup of coffee, he didn't normally go to places like this.

"So good…" she murmured.

"Yes, I can see you have a healthy appetite."

She opened her eyes and scooped a spoon full of ice cream.

"Yeah. Last meal, you know."

He frowned.

"Why did you want to have it here?"

She shrugged.

"Why not?"

"There are many nicer places. Speaking of which, I thought you said you have no money."

"I don't," she replied and concentrated on her fries.

He raised an eyebrow.

"How are you planning to pay for your food then?"

"I'm not." She looked up and grinned. "I hope you can run fast."

He snorted and took a sip out of his cup.

"That won't be necessary. I'll pay."

"Why thank you, that's sweet." She paused and gave him a sweet smile. "And who says chivalry is dead?"

"Hmm, don't mistake me for a knight in shining armor, darling."

She took a bite out of her grilled cheese sandwich.

"I doubt that knights in shining armor usually have homicidal tendencies, but other than that, you seem like a nice guy. Yam, milkshake!"

Kol couldn't deny that she amused him; he kept observing her as she continued eating.

"I doubt that many people would call me a nice guy," he stated.

She was eating three different kinds of pies now.

"Yeah, I suppose nice guys don't usually kill people." She paused and took a long gulp out her glass. She had ordered four different kinds of sodas. "So, what's your method?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you a strangler, a stabber or what?"

"Vampire," he replied.

He wasn't really sure why he had told her that, perhaps he was curious to see her reaction. She stopped eating and looked at him.

"That's a joke, right?"

He shook his head as the blank veins appeared under his eyes.

"No."

She looked at him for a moment, shrugged and continued eating.

"Well I'll be damned… Vampires actually exist."

He expected her to add something, maybe ask some questions, but she didn't. She seemed to be concentrated on her coke. Again he was amused; she certainly was a strange human.

"So," she said after a long silence. "Twilight or Dracula?"

He frowned.

"What?"

"Which one is more accurate?"

"You can't be serious," he snorted. "Do you honestly think that vampires sparkle?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking. I take it that you don't sparkle?"

"No, I don't."

"Okay."

He looked at her for a moment before continuing.

"You don't have anything else to say?"

"Not really. I guess you'll be sucking my blood then. There are worse ways to go."

He smiled.

"You're a strange girl, darling. What's your name?"

"That's really not important, but if you insist, you can call me Jinx."

"Jinx?" he repeated.

"Yeah."

She emptied one of her glasses and sighed in content.

"Now that was an excellent last meal. Could you leave some tip for the chef?"

He rolled his eyes and motioned the waitress to bring the check.

"Thank you very much," Jinx said to the waitress.

"You're welcome, miss. Have a nice evening."

"I'm sure I will."

Kol followed her as she marched outside.

"So, what now?" he asked.

She didn't reply, she hummed while slowly walking across the street.

"Where are you going?" Kol asked after following her became annoying.

"I need to find something," she replied.

"What?"

She continued walking and finally stopped in front of a convenience store.

"Okay, wait here, I'll be right back," she said and marched in.

"What…"

Kol huffed in annoyance; he was becoming bored with this game. He should just drain her and get it over with. Obviously she was a nutcase. He waited for a moment and was just about to go in when she came back with a baseball bat.

"You stole this?" he snorted.

She shook her head.

"No. The cashier gave this to me. They usually have one of these behind the counter."

"Right. And he just gave this to you?"

She smiled.

"No, I showed him my boobs first. Let's go."

Kol stared at her as she waved her hand in order to get them a cab. She really was a nutcase. He had no problem with that, he liked crazy girls.

"Are you coming, Dracula?" she asked when a cab stopped next to them.

"Where are we going?"

"I have some errands to run," she replied and got into the backseat. "Hello," she greeted the driver.

Kol followed her; she was just giving the driver some address.

"Is that your home?" Kol asked after a moment of silence.

"No."

She didn't say anything else and he didn't ask. She had that weird smile on her face again; her fingers were stroking the bat. He had to admit that he was somehow curious to see what would happen next. The area where they were going seemed to be a suburb. Kol frowned as the cab stopped in front of a nice looking house. Jinx glanced at him and smiled sweetly.

"I'll be right back."

He didn't have a chance to say anything when she was already outside.

"How long is this going to take?" the driver asked.

"I don't…" Kol started when he suddenly heard the sound of a shattering glass.

"Shit!" the driver shouted.

There was a very expensive looking car parked in front of the house, Jinx was smacking it with the bat. She laughed joyfully; she didn't seem to even notice the car alarm going off. Kol got out of the cab that drove away immediately.

"Wow!" Jinx giggled. "This is great! Come and try!"

"I know how much fun baseball bats can be, darling," he replied. "Believe me."

She was still giggling as the front door of the house opened and a man stormed out with a gun.

"Hey!" he shouted furiously. "What the hell!"

Jinx sent him a flying kiss and dropped the bat on the ground before running. Judging by the approaching sirens, someone had already called the police. Kol rolled his eyes. Really?

"Run, Dracula, run!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning, some mature content**

* * *

 **Part 3**

"I think we lost them," Jinx whispered and broke into a snigger.

Kol stared at her, unable to decide was he annoyed or amused. He was actually in some kind of small tool shed, hiding from the police. Jinx sat on a worktop and rubbed her calves.

"Ouch… Running in heels really sucks."

"Whose car was that?" Kol asked.

She didn't answer, she concentrated on her calves.

"Let me guess," Kol snorted. "Ex-boyfriend? Is that why you want to kill yourself? Because someone dumped you?"

"I'm not that pathetic," she replied and stretched her arms. "Anyhow, what would you say about a quickie?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

She smiled and twirled her hair around her finger while getting to her feet.

"All that running got me excited, so what do you say, Dracula? Assuming you people have sex?"

"We do, but I thought you said that wasn't going to happen?"

She shrugged.

"A girl can change her mind. Yes or no?"

Kol observed her for a brief moment before approaching her. She had to be one of the strangest humans he had ever met, but he most certainly wasn't going to pass this opportunity. She was a pretty little thing, he couldn't deny that.

"Alright," he purred and ran his fingers over her cheek. "As the lady wishes."

She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm no lady."

"And I'm no knight," he replied. "So this should work out just fine."

She gasped as he backed her into the worktop and pressed her small frame against it. He cupped the back of her head, threading his fingers into her dark brown curls, pulling her head back.

"Are you still sure you're up to this, darling?" he asked huskily. "As I said, I'm not a nice guy."

She grinned and lifted her leg up, touching his thigh with her knee. That was all he needed to know, he tilted her chin up and took her mouth with his. She hooked her arms around his neck, pulling his head down. She certainly hadn't been kidding about being excited; she was sucking and nipping his lips hungrily before letting his tongue into her mouth. There wasn't anything gentle about their kiss; it was nothing but pure physical pleasure.

She arched her back, pressing tightly against him as her tongue tangled with his. He was already turned on; she was quite a little wildcat. But then again, the crazy ones were usually the best ones in the sack. Her short dress was riding high up her hips and her legs opened around his thighs as he lifted her onto the worktop.

Their kiss was becoming even harder; he tasted blood in his mouth. It turned him on even more; he wanted to have her right now. She shivered as he ran his hand up her thigh and pulled her panties down her legs. He could smell her arousal before he slipped his hand between her legs and rubbed her most sensitive part. She sank her nails into his shoulders and moaned loudly. Obviously she was more than ready.

Quickly he unzipped his jeans and shoved them low on his thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed into her. She felt wet and pleasantly tight, he groaned as he built up a steady pace. He wasn't gentle and she didn't seem to mind, she kept moaning and moving her body to meet his thrusts. Feeling her climaxing made him groan louder, he thrust into her harder and deeper until he was finally finished. Neither of them spoke, she leaned on him while trying to catch her breath. After she pulled away, he took a step back and zipped his pants.

"Well…" he muttered. "That wasn't too bad."

She hopped to the floor and grinned.

"What are you doing?" he asked when she suddenly took her dress and shoes off.

"I want to go swimming," she replied.

He stared at her as she opened the door.

"Hey…" he started, but she was already outside. Naked. He rolled his eyes and picked up her dress, shoes and panties. Then he heard a splash. He stepped outside and saw her in the swimming pool. They were in someone's backyard and he suspected that the police was still looking for them. She spread her arms and looked up; she had a big smile in her face.

"Come on! This is great!"

"No, thank you, darling," he replied. "I'm fine here."

She shrugged and spun around in the water like a dolphin.

 _"Oh, I am a cute little baby fish and the ocean is my home…"_ she sang.

He couldn't help but to feel amused as he looked at her. She really was crazy. Delightfully crazy.

 _"…then one day my mama said to me…"_

"Hey!" a male voice shouted. Apparently he was the owner of the house and of course he had a gun. "Get the hell out of my property or I'll…"

Kol was in front of him before he managed to finish his sentence.

"Enough," Kol huffed, using compulsion. "The lady will swim as long as she wants."

"Yeah, sure."

"Now go back inside and tell that woman on the window not to call the police. We're your old friends."

"Yeah, you are."

"Good. Oh, and tell that boy upstairs that it's rude to stare at a lady."

From the corner of his eye, Kol had noticed a teenage boy who was practically drooling. Jinx looked up and waved at the boy.

"That was a cool trick, Dracula," she said after the man had gone back inside. "Some kind of mind control?"

"Yes, something like that."

"Hmm, sounds useful. I'd trade mine for that any day."

He frowned.

"Your what?"

She shrugged.

"Whatever you want to call it. Personally I call it pain in the ass."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can read people," she replied.

He had to admit that he was surprised.

"You mean you can read thoughts?"

"No," she huffed.

"What then?"

"Wants," she replied. "Their creepiest, nastiest, most disgusting urges. How do you think that I knew you wanted to kill me?"

Kol stared at her for a brief moment before continuing.

"I've never heard about that kind of ability."

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same. Oh well…"

She got out of the pool and stretched her arms before taking her dress.

"Thanks."

"So, what now?" he asked.

She smiled.

"Now we need a ride. Have you ever stolen a car, Dracula?"

"First of all, could you stop calling me that, and second of all, how about I just call us a cab?"

She shrugged.

"That works too. Let's get moving then, we don't have the whole night."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

The cemetery. For some reason Kol wasn't really surprised that they had ended up here. He looked at Jinx who was digging.

"So, who's… Chester Winfield?" Kol asked after reading the name from the tombstone.

"I have no idea," Jinx replied.

"Is there are reason why you're digging him up then?"

"I'm not," she panted and continued digging.

Kol rolled his eyes and sat on one of the tombstones.

"You know you're a really strange…" he started.

"Get up!" she snapped as she noticed where he was sitting. "Don't you have any respect?"

His eyes widened before he burst into laughter.

"Are you serious?" he chuckled.

She pressed her lips together and continued digging. He stood up and glanced at his "chair". Josiah Danvers. Died seven years ago at the age of 15. Beloved son and brother.

"Did you know him?" Kol asked. "Josiah Danvers?"

"No," Jinx replied coolly. "I just don't think it's right to disrespect dead people by sitting on their tombstone."

"Hmm, what about digging their grave then?"

She didn't reply to that, judging by the sound, her shovel had just hit something.

"Finally," she murmured and picked something up. It was a small metal box. She opened it and took out an envelope.

"What's that?" Kol asked.

Again she didn't reply, she stared at the envelope for a moment before dropping the box on the ground.

"Thank you for keeping this safe for me, Mr. Winfield," she said and walked towards the metal gates. There was dirt on her shoes, legs and hands. Determinedly she marched across the street, straight towards a mailbox. Again she stared at the envelope and squished it in her hand. Finally she dropped it into the mailbox. After that she turned to look at Kol.

"Listen, Dracula, could you buy me an ice cream? Pretty please?"

He smirked.

"Sure if you tell me what was in that envelope."

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll just get it myself then."

She hummed while walking towards a group of middle-aged women who were just coming out from a bar.

"Excuse me, ladies!"

She stopped in front of the women and pointed at Kol.

"My friend there is the best male stripper in New Orleans and I was wondering if you would like him to perform for you…"

"Alright, enough," Kol snorted and wrapped his arm around Jinx's waist. "Let's go."

"Wait!" one of the women cried out. "We have money…"

"Very amusing," Kol huffed as Jinx burst into laughter.

"Oh come on," she giggled. "I bet you would have made a lot of money. And of course I would have taken my cut."

She slapped his butt and started to dance.

"Shake that money maker, baby!"

He rolled his eyes, but he smiled, he just couldn't help it. The girl was nuts.

"Fine," he snorted. "I'll buy you that ice cream."

She stopped dancing and gave him a sweet smile.

"Really? Thanks."

She hopped and sang loudly as they headed to a coffee shop that was open 24/7.

 _"Ice cream, ice cream, vanilla ice cream. Ice cream, ice cream, strawberry ice cream. Ice cream, ice cream, chocolate ice cream. So many flavors! Ice cream, ice cream, red and yellow. Ice cream, ice cream, blue and purple. Ice cream, ice cream, brown and white. So many colors!"_

"Alright, could you just…"

 _"Ice cream, ice cream, sprinkled ice cream. Ice cream, ice cream, chocolate chips. Ice cream, ice cream, in a cone. So many choices! Ice cream, ice cream, on a hot day. Ice cream in the month of May. Ice cream, ice cream, on a holiday. It's a yummy treat!"_

She chose a bowl full of different flavors and savored every bite. Her eyes were closed as she ate.

"Can I have a taste?" he asked after observing her for a while.

"Nope," she replied without opening her eyes. "Get your own, this one is mine."

"Well, I did pay this…"

"Mine. Hands off."

He smiled and kept his eyes on her until she was finally finished and looked at him.

"Thanks. Really. I appreciate this, Dracula."

"My name is Kol."

She shrugged.

"Yeah, I think I prefer Dracula."

She stood up and walked out.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Now we'll go to the church," she replied.

He raised an eyebrow.

"To the church?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

She didn't reply; she simply started walking. There was a small church nearby, she stopped at the door.

"Do you burst into flames or something if you come in?" she asked.

"No, I don't."

"Okay."

She opened the door and walked in. He followed her and saw that she headed straight to the altar. There were already candles burning there, she lit up one and placed it next to the others. Silently she stared at it for a while and sent a flying kiss towards it. After that she turned around and marched out. It had started to rain, but she didn't seem to care, on the contrary.

"Oh look!" she giggled and started to dance. "I love the rain!"

He rolled his eyes, he didn't fancy getting wet.

"Come on!" she called. "Dance with me, Dracula!"

"I don't think so, darling."

"Oh come on! One last dance! You can't deny that from me!"

"Fine," he huffed and walked over to her.

She took his hands and they danced. She laughed the whole time, enjoying every moment. They were both soaking wet, but strangely he didn't really mind.

"Okay," she finally murmured as she leaned on him, too exhausted to continue dancing. "I'm ready. You can kill me now."

He pulled away and looked at her.

"Here?"

"Why not? Or do you have some better place in mind?"

"Well, perhaps some less public place."

"Okay. Where do you want to go?"

"I live nearby," he replied.

She grinned.

"You want to take me to your castle, Dracula? Sounds cool. Can I see your coffin?"

"I don't sleep in a coffin," he snorted. "At least not willingly."

"Okey dokey. Lead the way."

Kol wasn't in the mood for walking, so they took a cab. The compound was quiet, apparently no one was awake. Well, it was almost morning already.

"Wow," she said as they walked across the courtyard. "This really is a cool place. You live here alone?"

"No, my family lives here too."

"Oh. Are they vampires too?"

"Yes. I need to get changed."

Kol led Jinx to his room; she looked around before hopping into his bed.

"Satin," she hummed while touching the bedcover. "Nice."

He went to his closet and got changed.

"Do you want some dry clothes?" he asked from the closet. He didn't get any reply. "Jinx?"

She wasn't in his room anymore. He sighed and went to look for her.

"Jinx?"

He stopped when he saw that the door to Hope's nursery was open. Oh great… He zoomed into the nursery and saw Jinx standing next to Hope's crib. She was looking at the sleeping child.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kol hissed, trying his best not to raise his voice.

She turned to look at him.

"Why is there a baby here?" she asked. "Do you eat babies?"

"What, no! That's my niece."

Jinx stared at him for a moment and nodded.

"Good. You don't eat babies."

She looked at Hope and smiled.

"She's cute."

Kol didn't have time to reply when Klaus entered the room. He certainly didn't look pleased.

"Kol," he snarled. "Who the hell is this and what is she doing in my daughter's nursery?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning, some dark themes.**

* * *

 **Part 5**

"Hi there," Jinx said cheerfully. Clearly she wasn't at all intimidated by Klaus. "So you're the daddy of this little cutie? Mazel tov!"

Klaus' eyes narrowed as he stared at her.

"Kol," he snarled. "If you think for a second that you can bring your tramps anywhere near my daughter…"

"Woah, woah!" Jinx cut in before Kol managed to say anything. "That's rude, I'm not his tramp." She paused and looked thoughtful. "No wait, we did have a quickie in a tool shed, so I guess I am his tramp. Sorry, my mistake. Carry on."

Klaus stared at her disbelievingly.

"I didn't bring her to Hope's nursery," Kol huffed.

"That's true," Jinx confirmed. "I came here all by myself. I meant no harm; honestly, I would never hurt a child." She paused and glanced at Hope. "Thank you for letting me see her, she's very beautiful. I've always liked kids and it was nice to see one before I die."

Klaus frowned.

"What?"

"He's going to kill me," Jinx replied and waved her hand towards Kol.

"What…"

"It's a long story," Kol cut in.

"Not really," Jinx argued. "We met last night in a bar, he was planning to drag me into some alley and drain me, I was going to kill myself anyway, so he agreed to wait until the morning." She paused and smiled at Kol. "You should be proud of your brother; he's a real gentleman, although he tries to deny it. I mean, he paid my last meal, dealt with a rude guy who didn't want me to swim in his pool, bought me some ice cream and danced with me. Now isn't that gentlemanly or what?"

For a moment Klaus seemed to be speechless.

"What?"

"She's crazy," Kol explained.

That certainly didn't help.

"What? You brought some crazy woman here? This is my daughter's home!"

"Calm down, daddy," Jinx huffed and glanced at Kol. "That wasn't cool, Dracula. You don't know anything about my mental state."

Kol burst into laughter.

"Really? You want to kill yourself."

"Yeah and you want to kill me. Which one of us is more unstable?"

"I'm a vampire," he snorted. "Killing people is what I do."

"Yeah, yeah, I got that. Why don't you just do your thing then? I'm bored."

"Allow me to help," Klaus stated and grabbed Jinx by the throat before zooming out.

"Nik!" Kol snarled and went after them.

Klaus had pressed Jinx against the wall; she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Oh daddy," she giggled. "You're so naughty… All those dark little desires…"

"What?" Klaus snapped.

"Ignore her," Kol stated tensely. "As I said, she's crazy. And she's mine, so you better back off right now."

"I don't think so," Klaus replied and leaned towards Jinx. He was so close that his lips were almost touching hers.

"What were you saying, love?"

"I said that you're very naughty," she replied calmly. "There are so many things you want, what you crave for. Dark things. Right now you would like to snap my neck, but you would also like to bang me, just to annoy your brother. You want to show him that you could easily take what he has…"

He silenced her by pressing her throat. She was gasping for air, but she smiled.

"That's enough, Nik," Kol snarled warningly. "Let her go."

"What is she?" Klaus asked coolly.

"I don't know," Kol replied, matching his tone. "She can tell what people want. What they _really_ want. Is she right?"

Klaus didn't say anything, he simply let go of Jinx. She collapsed on the floor, coughed and laughed.

"Hmm, it seems that you were right," Klaus stated coldly. "She's crazy. You better do what she asks and finish her off."

She wasn't coughing or laughing anymore; she looked at Kol and smiled at him.

"Go ahead, Dracula," she said hoarsely.

He bent down and scooped her up in his arms without saying a word. Her clothes were wet and her body was trembling with cold. He carried her back into his room and lied her down on his bed.

"A gentleman until the end," she muttered and looked at him. "I would like to rest now, Dracula. I'm just so tired."

He sat next to her as she tilted her head on one side.

"Is this good?" she asked.

Slowly he touched the bruises on her throat. She glanced at him and sighed.

"You want to strangle me? Fine, go ahead."

"Why?" he asked. "Why do you want to die?"

She frowned.

"I told you, that's my business and I'm not going to talk about it. Now do your thing and let me rest."

For the first time he saw something very clearly. She was completely broken inside. Something very bad had happened to her. So what? Why would he care, he had only planned to take her blood. She wanted him to take her blood and her life. He had done that before countless of times. Why wouldn't he do that now?

"You're cold," he heard himself saying.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I get it. You want to undress me first and "warm me up" a little? If I let you do that, will you finally get to the point?"

She sounded angry and bitter; it seemed that she was struggling to control herself.

"Is that why you want to die?" he asked. "Someone did that to you?"

Her face was blank as she got into a sitting position.

"You know what, Dracula, I think we're done here. The funny thing is that I actually started to like you and I thought that it was kind of nice to spend my last night with you. I thought that maybe you could have given me a peaceful death. Clearly you're just like most men; all talk and no actions."

Kol took a hold of her arms and pushed her back on the bed, placing himself on top of her.

"You want actions?"

"Let go of me," she said coldly. "Our deal is off; I'll just do it myself."

He shook his head.

"Let go of me!" she snarled and started to struggle. He didn't say anything and he didn't let her go, no matter how much she shouted at him and how furiously she struggled. Finally she gave up and tried to catch her breath. After that she smiled.

"Okay, Dracula, you won. Just do what ever you're going to do and get it over with. Ask your friends to join the party; I'm sure that would be…"

"Look at me," he cut in calmly. "Look into my eyes. I'm a monster, I don't deny that, but I'm not that kind of monster."

Slowly she turned her head and looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"What do you want, Dracula?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning, some dark themes.**

* * *

 **Part 6**

 _24 hours earlier_

 _"Jewel?" a weak voice from the hospital bed said._

 _Jewel Danvers forced a smile on her face and took her friend's hand._

 _"I'm right here, Griffin," she said gently. Her friend was as pale as a ghost and he was breathing slowly. He didn't have much time left, they both knew that. It wasn't fair. Griffin was the kindest and the gentlest person Jewel had ever met, he didn't deserve this. He was only 26; he should have had many years ahead of him. She owed him so much and if she could have taken his place, she would have done that without hesitation._

 _Apart from her brother Josiah, Griffin was the only person who had ever cared about her. After Griffin would be gone, she would have no one. It had been seven years since she had lost Josiah. He had taken his own life. It had broken her; she had been 13 back then. Her mother had accused her of Josiah's death. She hadn't accused her husband, Jewel's stepfather. No, of course not. It had all been Jewel's fault. She was a filthy little whore._

 _After Josiah's death, she had run away. She had no idea what would have happened to her if Griffin wouldn't have found her. He had helped her without asking anything in return. She had never thought that people like him actually existed. He had been sick his whole life and eventually his pains had forced him to use a wheelchair in order to move, but none of that had made him bitter._

 _She had stayed with him and tried her hardest to help him. They had lived in a small apartment and they have never had much money. That had never bothered Jewel. She have had a safe home with Griffin, he had been her family. Now she was about to lose him. The private room in the hospital had cost a fortune, but that made no difference. She was going to make sure that Griffin would be as comfortable as possible, no matter what it would take._

 _"Jewel?" he murmured weakly._

 _"I'm here."_

 _He blinked few times before he had strength to open his eyes._

 _"There's…something I want…you…to…know." He paused, trying to gather his strength. "You… You're a good person, Jewel. A beautiful person."_

 _She was fighting against tears, she couldn't cry now._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Please…listen to me. You're a good person. Your brother was a good person. What happened to you…it wasn't your fault. Please, Jewel… I need… I need to know that you know that."_

 _"I know," she forced herself to say._

 _She most definitely wasn't a good person, but she would say anything Griffin needed her to say. He knew what her stepfather had done to her and Josiah. He hadn't called her a liar or a whore. He had encouraged her to tell the police, but he hadn't pressured her when she had said that she wasn't going to do that. She couldn't, she was too weak._

 _Just the thought of explaining everything to some strangers who probably wouldn't even believe her… No, she couldn't do that. She couldn't go back to the hell where she had lived for so many years. She had been 7 when she had met her stepfather. The first time she had looked into his eyes… She had seen it. The monster what he was. She had tried to tell her mother, but of course she hadn't listened. Eventually she had beaten Jewel up and told her to keep her mouth shut. She had warned Jewel not to ruin her happiness with her sick lies. She had always thought that there was something wrong with Jewel._

 _"I…want…you…to…be…happy," Griffin murmured weakly. "I…love…you."_

 _She kissed his hand and struggled against tears._

 _"I love you too. I always will."_

 _He looked at her and smiled._

 _"Be…happy."_

 _He took one last breath before closing his eyes. She knew that he was gone before the machines started to peep and nurses came in running. Jewel was completely numb as she stood up and looked at him one last time._

 _"Goodbye," she murmured and walked out. Somehow she made it to the restroom before collapsing on the floor. She cried and screamed, ignoring some women who came in and left immediately. Finally she managed to stand up and wash her face. She stared at her reflection in the mirror for a long while. She had nothing left. Absolutely nothing._

 _She had sold everything she owned and she didn't have a penny left. She didn't have a job either; her asshole boss had fired her after trying to harass her. Not to mention she owed a lot of money to some very bad people. It didn't matter, she had done it for Griffin and she didn't regret it. Now she was done. She didn't have any strength left to fight. She had no reason to fight. In that moment everything was very clear. She was done. The thought filled her with strange peace. No more pain. No more grief. Tomorrow morning it would all be over. She giggled and kissed her reflection._

 _"Sweet dreams, little Jewel," she hummed and walked out._

 _She would give herself 24 hours to do everything she needed to do. After that she wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. She could finally rest._


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

 _"One day I'll fly away, leave your love to yesterday. What more can your love do for me? When will love be through with me? Why live life from dream to dream? And dread the day that dreaming ends…"_

Kol was standing in front of the window with his arms crossed, he had no idea what the hell was he doing. Jinx was lying on his bed; she was wearing one of his shirts. She had spread her arms and legs and she kept singing.

 _"Let's disconnect all communication. I've told your mother not to call. So lay down on the bed coz now I've locked the door. And you don't live out there no more. I'm the widow in you bedroom. And I can see you in the dark._ _Tonight's the night I shed my wicked soul. Take it out on you and watch you lose control. Tonight's the night I shed my, tonight's the night I shed my, tonight's the night I shed my wicked soul. My wicked souuuul…"_

"Could you stop that already," he finally huffed.

"What, you don't like that song, Dracula?" she hummed, waving her leg back and forth.

"I would like you to shut up and let me think."

She broke into a snigger.

"Think about what? What kind of kinky things you're going to do to me? Let me guess, let me guess… You want to dress me up as a schoolgirl and make me call you daddy? No wait, I know, you want to chain me up and…"

"Shut up!" he snapped.

"Ooh," she giggled. "Someone's sensitive. What's the matter, Dracula? Can't get it up? How about I'll help you with that and then we can finally end this ridiculous charade."

Kol pressed his lips together; he was starting to agree with her. What the hell was he doing? She wanted to die, why wouldn't he just put her out of her misery. It made absolutely no difference to him. She made no difference. Why would he care what had happened to her.

"Come on, daddy," she hummed and ran her hands up and down her thighs. "Come and play with me, I promise to be a very good girl. Or a bad girl, so you can spank me. Is that your thing? Would you like to slap me around? Show me what a big man you are."

He turned to look at her and smiled.

"As cute as your little act is, you're not fooling anyone, darling."

"Ooh, you want a role-play? What am I, your helpless little sex slave?"

"Don't flatter yourself," he huffed. "Do you really think that I have to force anyone in my bed?"

She clicked her tongue and sucked her finger.

"Well, the last time I checked, I made it very clear to you that I don't want to be in your bed. Or anywhere near you for that matter. Unless you finally start to act like a man and deliver what you promised."

"Hmm. I have to say that I'm a little confused here, darling. You want me to act like a man and yet you seem to despise men. Does that sound very logical?"

"I don't despise men," she replied smiling. "I despise pathetic losers who call themselves men. Like you for example."

"Ouch, that really hurt my feelings," he snorted. "No wait, it didn't. I don't have any feelings."

"Oh yeah? Prove it. Kill me."

"Sorry, darling, but I don't take orders. I'll kill you if and when I feel like it."

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Typical. This is all about power, isn't it? You're only doing this because you want to dominate me. You want to show me my place."

"Your place?"

She let out a joyless laughter and spread her legs open.

"Yeah, this is how you see me, isn't it? This is all I am to you."

"Again, don't flatter yourself. I have had sex with countless of women, there's nothing special about you."

She looked at him and burst into laughter.

"Finally some honesty! You're not doing any of this because you would care if I live or die; you only want to take away my right to make my own decisions. Do you want me to beg, is that it? Do you want to see me on my knees? Would that turn you on, _daddy_?"

She spitted the last word out like it would have been a curse. He looked at her calmly for a moment before speaking.

"Your father, huh?" he stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied icily. "And you're really boring me, just kill me, fuck me or let me go."

"Are those my only options?"

"Oh god," she snorted. "You want to talk? I prefer torture."

"You and me both, darling," he replied. "You want honesty, fine. I have no bloody idea what the hell I'm doing here. Happy now?"

She stared at him for a moment before replying.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know why I haven't killed you yet. You're right, I don't care if you live or die, you mean nothing to me."

She got into a sitting position and smiled at him.

"Now you're starting to sound like my Dracula."

He rolled his eyes.

"Could you please stop calling me that already?"

"Sure thing, Edward."

His eyes narrowed.

"On second thought, Dracula is fine."

"That's what I thought," she hummed smiling.

They were both quiet for a while; he really wasn't sure what to say. Finally the words came out without much thinking.

"I have a proposition for you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What kind of a proposition?"

"Wait until the sunset. I'll kill you then."

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"Why not? I'm bored and I find you more interesting than most humans."

"Right? And what are you suggesting we do before the sunset? Talk about our feelings?"

"Dear lord no. I'm confident that I can think of something to do. And before you ask, no, I don't mean shagging you. Honestly, get over yourself already."

She observed him for a while before speaking.

"Why would I believe anything you say?"

"Because I give you my word," he replied. "I don't give it often, but when I do, I keep it. You can ask anyone."

She was quiet again, clearly pondering about her options.

"Alright, Dracula," she finally said. "We have a deal."


End file.
